


Smooookin'

by KillTheDirector



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, cheesy pickup lines, no powers, pre-serum steve, waiter!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a hot waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooookin'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post I saw a while back. Steve is basically me in this situation, tbh.

Steve wasn't sure how to handle this. 

Here he was, having a nice dinner with his mother before she had to leave to go back home. They had decided on a simple Italian place that had popped up a few weeks ago as Steve had been meaning to go to.   
They had been shown to a table by an--admittedly--terrifying (-ly beautiful) red headed women with the sharpest smile Steve had ever seen, and a quick "Your server will be with you shortly." 

His mom had begun to ask him what he was going to do once he was done with school, and Steve was about to answer when their server arrived. 

To say that the man was one of the most gorgeous people Steve had ever seen was an understatement (including Peggy and the red head from earlier).

The man smiled slowly, something that probably shouldn't have been allowed in a restaurant that served families, his gaze meeting Steve's (slightly) terrified eyes. "Hi, my name is Bucky and I'll be your server for tonight." 

Steve had to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth and tore his eyes away from the server's--Bucky's--gaze and stared resolutely a his menu while his mother ordered her drink. 

"And for you, sir?" There was a pregnant pause that had Steve briefly flicking his eyes up to the other man's, making sure to stare at his eyebrow (though the dude had handsome _eyebrows_ for god's sake!) "I'll just have a water, um, please." 

He could see that Bucky shot him another smile, before he swanned away. Steve swallowed down a lungful of air, wondering why he forgot his inhaler at home before he glanced up and was on the receiving end of one of Sarah Roger's _looks_. 

"Ma, no..." 

"Well, well, you sure you've never been here before?" Steve shook his head, his face flushing a deep red because his mother was a bloodhound when it came to fibbing. 

"Why would you think that?" He fiddled with his rolled up silverware, fingers twitching for a pad and paper that he could hide behind. 

His mother rested her chin on her hand, an amused smile quirking up the corners of her mouth. "Because that boy looked like he wanted to eat you right up."

Just as Steve was spluttering out an indignant response, Bucky returned with their drinks. He set them on the table with a flourish and plucked out a black waiter's book from his apron. "Are you two ready to order?" 

His mother replied the affirmative while Steve became suddenly interested in the table top once more. He ignored her sharp kick to his shin and mumbled his order, watching a little distractedly as Bucky quickly wrote it down. 

The server quipped that their food should be out shortly, taking a step back (Steve noted by watching the man's scuffed shoes), and seeming to hesitate before leaving. 

He released a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding, and looked up to see his mother giving him a sad look. Steve prickled under her gaze, eyes narrowing but watching with slight horror as her's did the same. "What?" He snapped, hands curling to fists on the top of his lap. 

"Don't you give me that, Steven," He closed his mouth with a click, shoulders slumping. His mother's expression softened and she reached out to grip his thin arm. "Baby, I just want to see you happy. I'm not saying that someone else has to do it for you, but I don't want you to shut yourself off to any opportunities."

"I'm plenty happy..." Steve murmured, but he knew his mother was right. 

He was more often than not putting off 'don't talk to me' vibes whenever he was out with any of his friends. Peggy had mentioned that he had a certain face that screamed 'fuck off' when he was tired (which was often). 

Steve chewed at the inside of his cheek, contemplating about his life and his choices while he and his mother chatted idly. 

Bucky returned with their food in tow, arms flexing nicely under the sleeves of his button down, Steve noted. The server set down their plates, smiling charmingly at the both of them. 

"Be careful, the plates are hot too." 

Steve frowned, and managed to glance up at the server who was looking down at him with the lightest blue eyes. "Too?" 

Steve wanted to say that he died a little on the inside, be it from embarrassment for himself or for the extremely cheesy--he found out a few dates later--server who lightly set his hand on Steve's shoulder and made a sizzling noise.


End file.
